


Changing Destiny

by C_C_M



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Cats, Clans, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rated For Violence, Redemption, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tigerstar - Freeform, Tragedy, WindClan (Warriors), bad guy becomes good guy, murder cats, war cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M
Summary: What if Tigerstar never became the tyrant he was prophesied to become? What if he wasn't the bad guy?Join Tigerkit as he struggles to become a warrior and challenge the destiny that awaits him in the future.(A AU story based on a alternative take on the life of  Tigerclaw/Tigerstar in the Warriors book series created by Erin Hunter)
Kudos: 5





	Changing Destiny

The moon shined brightly in the night sky. It's moonlight was the only thing strong enough to light the darkness of the forest.

A brown tabby sat on top of a high rock. Not large enough to reach past the treetops of the forest, but it was the highest point in the camp that the tom could see the stars more clearly.

"Pinestar, are you alright?" 

The old tom looked to see that it was his deputy, Sunfall.

Pinestar nodded. "I'm fine," he lied, things in last couple of nights hadn't been going well for him, "I've been doing a bit of stargazing".

Sunfall sat next to him and looked up to the stars. "I'm sure Starclan is watching over us. The prey has been running well and Leopardfoot successfully delivered her kits. I'm sure you'll be a great father, Pinestar.

Pinestar wasn't very sure that he could be a good father, even if it was his first time of being one.

A faint yowl was heard and Sunfall's ears perked. 

"I got to go, I forgot I was helping Robinwing reinforce the nursery to protect Leopardfoot's kits," he meowed and got his paws.

Pinestar dipped his head. "I'll speak to you another time then".

Sunfall quickly dipped his head in response and then made his way down the high rock towards the other side of the camp where the nursery was.

For a while there was silence once more, before he heard someone faintly call his name.

"Who's there?" Pinestar called out.

A few tail lengths away, a Starclan warrior appeared in front of him. Pinestar could see right though him.

Despite not knowing his name, he had seen this Starclan warrior many times before and after his kits were born.

"What do you want?" he asked, knowing full well what the same answer would be.

"Pinesstar, as a Starclan warrior I have been trying warn you time and time again. If you allow Tigerkit to live, he will destroy the clans," the Starclan warrior rasped, circling around Pinestar, "You can't allow him to live".

Pinestar shook his head. "I can't kill my only son, it's not right. What would Leapordfoot think of me? She would see me as a monster".

The Starclan stopped and sat in front of him. He still didn't look very pleased, yet he didn't speak a word to prove that he was.

"If you were still living, would you still let Starclan guide your paws to murder your own kin. Would you?" Pinestar said, questioning the tom.

The starlit warrior was taken aback. He soon got up from where he sat. Sighing in annoyance that Pinestar would still not listen to him.

"Fine then, protect him if you must," he meowed coldly. 

"But his fate is already sealed, Pinestar," the Starclan warrior rasped, "He will destroy Thunderclan, one way or another".

Before Pinestar could talk back, Starclan warrior vanished before his eyes.

It left the old tom wondering if this was going to be the last of the warnings that Starclan would give for him of his son's dark future.


End file.
